Mar Gamma
by Tarukae
Summary: This is the story what happens after the Chess Pieces and Befor Mar Omega. Also this may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Ginta had defeated the Chess Pieces or had he. After he left there was a new organization called the True Chess. These people were each born with a special power and didn't need Ärm to activate it. They could use a special gift almost like they weren't born in that realm. The first day of their attack was a normal peaceful day. They attacked Luberia first which just had rebuilt itself. Nanashi protect with all his my but he was held captive after the battle.

"Yum," a man with a deep voice who was were a cloak and had a hood over his face said. "This Nanashi has a great amount of Magical Power and it is all mine." the man held his hand out which had a mouth that grew from it. The mouth was draining Nanashi's Magical Power. "The Magical Power is all gone now to distribute it to each one of us." He raised his hand in the air and it began to go into everyone's bodies. "Now The Great True Chess War will begin," the man started to laugh evilly.

"Wake up Dorothy!!" a guard had yelled. Dorothy got up.

"What do you want," Dorothy said.

"A new threat has appeared in Mär Heaven. They call themselves the True Chess and they don't have to use Ärm. They already took Luberia captive," the guard looked troubled under his Caldian armor. He then took out what looked like a fortuneteller's orb and casted magic into it. Luberia appeared in it and everyone was being tortured into doing hard labor. Then he went to where Nanashi was and he looked beaten down from the loss of Magical Power. "See we need to help Dorothy."

Dorothy thought for a while and the pink-haired girl said, "Sure what could it hurt."

"We need to get some people to help you though," the guard said.

"Okay I will get some people to help," Dorothy said, "Dimension Ärm Teleport." Dorothy then teleported to Alan.

"Alan we need your help to defend the True Chess, a new threat to Mär Heaven," Dorothy said.

"Okay I will help," Alan said.

And like that the first two soldiers to fight the True Chess were ready to fight and win, but they still need more men.


	2. Chapter 2

Alan and Dorothy were walking in a lone forest. Then a man in Samurai clothes appeared in front of them except he didn't have Samurai armor. He had long black hair. The man shot a ball of concentrated wind at Alan. It hit Alan and he lost his breathe. The man summoned a katana without activating an Ärm.

"WIND CUTTER!!" The man yelled as he slashed and air in the shape of his slash went towards Dorothy. The attack was extremely fast and cut Dorothy in half. "One less problem in the world," The man said. The man started to laugh evilly. The man then walked up to Dorothy's body. The body exploded.

"Unique Ärm Exploding Doll," Dorothy said.

"You sow," The man said. "How dare you make me waste my damn energy." The man shot five wind cutters at Dorothy.

"Broom of Zephyrus," Dorothy said as she summoned her broom. Dorothy controlled the wind to nullify the wind cutters.

Alan got up and said, "Air Hammer." Alan shot a ball of wind at the man. It barely affected the man

"Idiots, I have only showed you a small percentage of my power," The man said as wind surrounded him like an aura. "Tornado drill," the man said as he made wind in the form of a tornado surround his arm. The man then drilled it in Alan. Alan was knocked to the ground. Darkness started to surround Alan. Alan was now trapped in a ball of darkness. "I had a nice time, but it is about time for me to take my leave. By the way my name is Mistuhide." The man then transported him and Alan away.

"Where did that little bastard go," Dorothy said. Dorothy returned to Caldea. Dorothy used Andata to go to the Elder of Caldea.

"Dorothy you have returned. Why is that?" The Elder said.

"Elder do you have a Gate Keeper Clown?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, why do you need it?" The Elder asked.

"So we can defeat the True Chess with somebody from Earth," Dorothy explained.

"Okay you may use it," The Elder said. The Elder held out an Ärm in his hand. Dorothy took it.

"Thank you, Elder," Dorothy said. Dorothy walked away. "Gate Keeper Clown," Dorothy said as a gate with a clown on the top looking like it was holding the gate appeared.

A boy was walking home from school. He had medium length brown hair and green hair. He looked like he was thirteen. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The gate appeared in front of him. "What the hell," The boy said. The gate clown through a dice and 1 appeared on it.

"1 may enter," The clown said.

"Sure what the hell could go wrong," The boy said as he walked into the gate. The boy appeared in front of Dorothy.

"So you are what the gate gave us," Dorothy said.

"I guess. But who are you," The boy asked.

"My name is Dorothy and yours?" Dorothy asked.

"My name is Trevor," Trevor said.

The boy from earth is here but will he be enough to destroy the True Chess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said "green hair," I meant "green eyes."

"So why did you bring me here Dorothy?" Trevor asked.

"You can save us from the True Chess," Dorothy said.

"No thanks," Trevor said as he walked away.

"Come back here!" Dorothy yelled.

"No," Trevor said bluntly.

"Broom of Zephyrus," Dorothy said. Dorothy sent wind at Trevor to knock him to the ground. Trevor got up and charged Dorothy. Trevor went in for a punch. Dorothy dodged and knocked Trevor to the ground by hitting him with her broom.

"Wow you made me want to stay less," Trevor said as he ran away. Trevor then stopped when he almost ran off the edge of the castle. "WE ARE IN A FLYING CASTLE!!"

"Well duh," Dorothy said, "So will you help us?"

"Do I get powers like that broom?" Trevor asked.

"We will give you different Ärm, but you will still get power," Dorothy said.

"That sounds good. Can I have a wind Ärm?" Trevor asked.

"Sure this is called Nature Ärm Fujin," Dorothy said as she held out a weird white gauntlet with three green gems in it.

Trevor took it and put it on. He said, "So to activate it I say its name. Nature Ärm Fujin." Wind surrounded Trevor. Trevor's hair was blown so it looked spiked and then his hair slowly came down. The gems glowed red. "So now what?"

"Try to focus your own energy so you can create wind," Dorothy said.

Trevor thought off wind in the shape of a sword slash and then focused wind in his hand, "Go Wind Slasher," Trevor said as he moved his hand down in a vertical slash. Then wind came out in the shape of the way his hand moved.

"That was good," Dorothy said, "But you have never trained in magic and that attacked looked so powerful and fast."

"So your point," Trevor said.

"Well it just is weird," Dorothy said.

"Are you calling me weird?" Trevor asked as he started to focus wind in his hand.

"No, I just said it was weird how powerful the attack was," Dorothy explained.

"That implies I am weird," Trevor said, "I hate being called weird. Wind Slasher," Trevor then moved his hand down vertically and shot the slash at Dorothy. Dorothy dodged it. Trevor focused wind at his feet and he started to lift himself in the air. "Double Wind Slasher," Trevor said as he shot two more wind slashed in the shape of an X. Trevor flew higher. Dorothy dodged the X slash. Trevor then surrounded himself in wind and came down to attack Dorothy with a punch. Dorothy blocked him with her broom. Trevor focused more wind to increase the force of the attack. Dorothy fell down to the ground. Trevor then jumped back onto the ground. "Fujin Deactivate."

"That was fun," Trevor said.

"Are you crazy?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah," Trevor said as he started to smile. Trevor's shirt started to rip. "Wow guess my shirt isn't as strong as my attacks." Trevor then took off his shirt. "Do you have any shirts that I could borrow?"

"Uh yeah," Dorothy said. Dorothy took Trevor to the Elder. "Elder he needs some clothes."

"Okay Dorothy," The Elder said as he used magic to give Trevor typical Caldian clothing.

"I don't like this hat so you can have it back," Trevor said as he threw it to the Elder. The Elder caught it.

"Sure, I guess I will keep it," The Elder said.

Trevor and Dorothy waked away from the Elder. "Hey Dorothy, when do we get to fight the True Chess?"

"When you're done with your training," Dorothy said. Suddenly a door appeared on the ground and Trevor fell into the training gate dimension. "You, Trevor will be fighting my guardians. Have fun."

A giant copper tin man that looked bulked up appeared. It was Burikin. Burikin attacked Trevor with its giant fist. Trevor activated Fujin and shot a tornado at Burikin. Burikin blocked it but, was still knocked back. Trevor used wind to fly in the air. Trevor then focused strong wind around his fist. Trevor punched Burikin. Burikin was knocked farther back. "I will break you in a million pieces!!" Trevor yelled. Trevor still hand the wind around his hand. Trevor shot the wind that was in his hand and followed it up with an X-Wind Cutter. Burikin's block was broken from the first shot. The X-Wind Cutter knocked Burikin to the ground. Trevor focused wind around his hand again. Trevor punched Burikin then he focused wind in his other hand and started to use a barrage style of punches. Burikin grabbed Trevor. Burikin threw Trevor. Trevor coughed up blood when he landed on his back. Trevor mustered up one last wind blast. Burikin was hit and returned to its unreleased state. Trevor unreleased Fujin.

The first guardian is over. Tell me what you think in the review. Also Burikin wasn't using all its power.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys what is up??? Been awhile hasn't it???

A lion with wings appeared in the air. It was Flying Leo. Trevor had his Fujin ready for battle. The Flying Leo went down and tried to cut Trevor with its claws. Trevor created wind in the form of a barrier to protect himself. Trevor jumped in the air and started to fly. Flying Leo flew around Trevor at incredible speeds.

"Flying Leo is normally low level but with the training I gave it not even a prodigy can catch up," Dorothy said to herself. "How will you deal with it?"

Flying Leo attacked Trevor with a slash of its claws right across his chest. His shirt ripped open and blood came out of his chest. Flying Leo returned to flying around Trevor. Trevor started to get confused. Trevor concentrated though to find the real Flying Leo. Flying Leo went in for a tackle. Trevor grabbed the Flying Leo by its mane. Trevor threw the Flying Leo to the ground. Trevor started to get dizzy from blood loss. Flying Leo took that to its advantage and flew back up and tackled Trevor. Trevor fell to the ground but tried to cushion the fall by shooting wind towards the ground slowly so he would go down slower. Trevor fell on the ground but didn't get damaged much. Trevor focused wind into his hand and threw it at Flying Leo in a ball form. It hit the Flying Leo from the bottom and flew the creature higher up. Trevor flew up even higher and came down with a punch on its back. Flying Leo fell to the ground and was unreleased. Trevor flew back to the ground and fainted from blood loss.

Trevor opened his eyes and faintly saw Dorothy. He rubbed his eyes to get a better image.

"You're finally awake," Dorothy said.

"Yeah," Trevor responded. "By the way can I have a weapon?"

"Okay," Dorothy said as he led Trevor down a hall.

Trevor realised he was no longer in the Training Gate, but in the Caldian Castle. They went into a room with tons of unreleased Ärm.

"What kind of weapon do you want?" Dorothy asked Trevor.

"I want a sword type, but I want it to be a big sword," Trevor responded.

"Here," Dorothy said as she threw a ring to Trevor. The ring had a dark purple gem on it.

"What is its name?" Trevor asked.

"It is called Shade Blade," Dorothy responded.

"Okay activate Shade Blade," Trevor said as a giant curved sword appeared in his had. It had three purple gems coming down its blade. The blade was black. It didn't have a guard but had a long handle which was wrapped in a bandage.

"It has three extra abilities. The first it can absorb your Magical Power and shoot it out in a slash. The second ability is a guardian in the form of a shadow. The third ability is it will combine with your body. Which will combine your magical ability and the guardian's then you will transform into a form of a shadow," Dorothy explained.

"That is pretty sweet," Trevor said as a sadistic smile grew on his face.

"_**But **_only use the third ability if you're in trouble. It is very dangerous," Dorothy ordered.

"I guess I will follow your rules," Trevor responded.

"No you _**will.**_ There is no guessing," Dorothy said.

"Yes ma'am," Trevor responded.

"Good are you ready to return to your training?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes," Trevor responded.

Dorothy opened the training gate and Trevor fell into it.

Trevor saw a scarecrow hanging on a stick. It was Guardian Ärm Scarecrow. The scarecrow looked really creepy with its stitches all over its body. It had the end of a lance on its head for a hat. The scarecrow started to spin in like a drill towards Trevor. Trevor dodged barely. Trevor activated Fujin and shot a wind blast at the scarecrow. The scarecrow looked towards Trevor. A chill came in Trevor's spine. Trevor was frozen in place. Trevor thought he would dry to break out of it so he charged his magical energy. Suddenly Fujin activated by itself. It sent wind in all directions at the scarecrow tried to drill Trevor. The scarecrow was knocked back and Trevor could move again. Trevor activated Shade Blade. Trevor ran towards the scarecrow as the scarecrow started to drill towards Trevor. Trevor swung a diagonal strike with his sword and cut through the scarecrow. Scarecrow deactivated.

"Who is next?!" Trevor yelled.

"I am," A giant dog said. It looked very vicious and had three tails. It was a grey with a blue tint.

"And you are?" Trevor asked.

"I am Guardian Ärm Rain Dog. My master calls me Toto," Toto said.

"Well then are you ready?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," Toto responded.

Trevor had Shade Blade ready by holding it with two hands and pointing it up. Trevor jumped and went in for a downward strike. Toto blocked with one claw and threw Trevor aside. Trevor almost fell to the ground but stuck his sword in the ground to keep him above it and he landed softly. Trevor pulled out the sword from the ground. Trevor activated his sword's second ability and it became a black phantom. It looked as if it wore a cloak and the cloak looked like it was made of shadow and moved naturally. Its face was covered by a hood. Trevor ordered it to attack. It transformed into a ball of darkness. It rammed into Toto. Then Toto had a small blotch of black on its claw. It tried to strike Trevor with that claw but then it suddenly his itself across the face.

"I get it. It is like shadow voodoo," Trevor said.

"Damnit," Toto said as it kept on getting hit by its own claw.

Suddenly Toto roared and Trevor was thrown back. Trevor returned his Shade Blade into its sword form. Then he went in for a slash at Toto's forehead. Toto blocked it with his claw because it was returned to normal. Toto threw Trevor to the ground.

"That is enough," Dorothy said as Toto vanished and Trevor was brought out of the Training Gate.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"You could never defeat Toto," Dorothy responded.

"I think if I learn how it fights I could," Trevor said.

"Yes but you do not have enough magical capability yet," Dorothy said.

"Okay," Trevor responded.

"Rest for tonight because tomorrow you fight your worst enemy," Dorothy said.

"Okay," Trevor responded.

"Just follow me and I will bring you into a room," Dorothy said as she led Trevor into a room.

Trevor followed here and they got to a room with a giant bed and all kinds of food in it.

"Eat up and sleep," Dorothy ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Trevor responded as he went into the room.

Dorothy left. Trevor started to eat and then afterwards he went to bed.

Tell me what you think in the reviews.


End file.
